


Destiny Island: The Land Better Off Forgotten

by Undead_author (Spellbound_Alice)



Series: White Island AU [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Also human experimentation, Amnesia, And betrayal!!, And it's awesome!, Based on White Island by VisualShower, Because there is tragedy, But it is not highlighted for the most part, Character Death, Did I mention tragedy?, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, I mean look at KHUX, Is there angst? Yes there is, It's a game from playstore, Kairi is NOT a damsel in distress, Kinda, Multi, So not everybody is here yet, Soriku is a must, Supernatural Elements, There are many deaths, There's mention of dead children, This is White Island season 1, Trauma, White Island AU, but what else is new, no beta we die like men, this is not a happy fic, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Alice/pseuds/Undead_author
Summary: Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine: a group of four friends planning on a vacation to Destiny Island in a whim. This might be their last summer together before final year approaches and the possibility of graduation separating them apart. So, they decided to make this as their most memorable vacation ever.By the end of it, they wish they have never gotten off the boat.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: White Island AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001652
Kudos: 3





	Destiny Island: The Land Better Off Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, everybody! Thank you for checking out this fic.
> 
> This is a White Island AU. For those whom have never played or heard about it before, it is a visual novel made by VisualShower. Wait, is it visual novel? Or is it like finding the missing pieces kind of game? Welp. Anyway, it is a fantastic game with stunning graphics and handsome characters (I'm looking at you Jae, Hyuntae and Ji Hoon (I love you so much pleasemarrymeJiHoon)). And the plot is also super interesting! No, this is not an ads for the game.
> 
> Everything that should be triggering have been mentioned in the tags, I think? I'll add more as we go further.
> 
> Anyway, that's all from me. Enjoy!

Riku stirs awake from the sun hitting his face. He blearily opens his eyes and squints at the warm light hitting through the window. Outside, a wide expanse of ocean lazily waves in steady current with only one or two ships sailing in the far distance.

The morning sun is majestically rising from the horizon.

He rises from bed and walks past an unkempt bed for the bathroom. The silence brings a frown onto his handsome face.

After finishing with his task, he adorns a fresh set of clothes and departs from the room. He has a wayward charge to capture.

Riku steps out the small motel and starts embarking for the beach. He remembers his partner mentioning the beautiful ocean yesterday.

The abandoned village has an aura he will never get used to. There is an unsettling feeling over shattered windows of a ramen shop, and quite foreboding to see a playground empty of children’s laughter.

The further he goes, the more glaring those evidences get. From a broken board with yellowing papers pinned by rusting push pins, to houses full of dusts, chipped paints and crashed roofs.

Riku steps forward until he comes across the dock. Away from him, sitting alone at the end of it, is Sora. The sun almost blinds him from view, but he can still see his friend’s silhouette.

He walks towards him, feet occasionally stepping on creaking woods. If Sora hears him, he doesn’t show it.

Riku sits right beside him without saying a word.

They spend the moment silently staring at the sun rising for its rightful throne. The sea is calm, there is no traffic of ships going around, and the breeze washes their agitation away.

“How long have you been here?” RIku does not look at him, but from the humming, he knows Sora hears him.

Sora let out a lazy grin. “Before the sun rises up. I heard it is beautiful to see the dawn, so I woke up before you did.”

“You have been here for 4 hours?”

Sora blinks, brows furrowing in confusion. “Is it? Huh. Didn’t know it was that long.”

Riku starts standing up and patting off his pants, he beckons Sora with a tilt of his head. “Come on. We don’t want to miss the boat.”

The grin is brighter and has excitement radiating off it.

Sora follows Riku’s lead and together, they leave the dock. Behind them, the sea continues waving.

\-------

“You’re late!”

Kairi huffs at the two boys walking down the stairs. Beside her, Namine gives an amused smile at their way.

Sora cheekily grins and Riku rolls his eyes. “It’s nothing compares to you. Don’t let me remind you how many times we have to wait for you.”

Kairi flushes red. “That’s not the same thing! You know us women need a while to prep ourselves!”

Riku raises his brow, eyes darting to Namine. “But Namine always get herself ready in time. And she’s more of a woman than you.”

“Why you- “

A loud rumbling interrupts their bickering. Everyone turns their head towards Sora, whom is holding his stomach with a slightly flushed face and pouting lips.

“What? I’m hungry, you know!”

Only Namine has the decency to stifle her laughter. The others, well, they fill the morning with rambunctious laughter.

“Alright, alright.” Kairi gathers her thoughts and brings everyone’s attention back. “Let’s find something to eat before Sora dies.”

“Thank you Kairi! You are my bestest friend from now on!” Sora glares at Riku whom is still laughing. “And you’re not! Friendship with Riku gone. Now, I’m buddies with Kairi and Namine.”

Riku rubs a stray tear out his eye. “What? You’re gonna play dress-up and talks about your crushes too?”

“Hey!” Three simultaneous affronted yells snap at his words. Riku’s infuriating smirk is still present, but it mellows down a bit though.

“Fine. Come on, ladies.” Riku slugs his bag over his shoulder and opens the door for Sora. “After you, madam.”

The shoe misses his face.

It is after a while walking down the streets that one of them asks an obvious question. “Where are we going to find something to eat, though? Everything here looks abandoned.”

It’s true. This is not called a ghost village for nothing. Despite its strategic location near the sea, its previous villagers decided to abandon the entire place.

According to the kind elderly manning the reception back at the motel, there had been a tragedy involving dead bodies of children washed to the beach. Nobody knows where they came from, but the increasing body counts as each day gone by was enough to spook the villagers off.

It is pretty weird that they had never heard of it. But the elderly said it is expected. After all, this is a small and pretty remote village. No news channel or any politicians are willing to travel the long distance just for a village that have never been brought up before.

“I’m sure we will find something.” Sora, the optimistic one reassures them. Or more like reassures himself. He’s the desperate one among them. “Just like we find that motel with the kind old man!”

At the front is Kairi and Namine trailing slightly behind her, fiddling with her phone. While Kairi brings a bag slinging over her thin shoulders and another bag clutched in her hand, Namine only has one bag.

Riku then calls out to Namine. “Is there any signal yet?” But Namine shakes her head. Everyone sighs disappointed.

It is at this moment that Sora picks up a nice scent of aroma floating in the air. “Did you guys smell that?!”

His over-excited face akin to a puppy darts back and forth. Then, he singled to a spot. “There it is! I found food!” Off he goes to a random direction.

His action startles the group and they are forced to chase after him.

“Hey, Sora! Hey! We are you going?!” Kairi yells at the back. Although she seems lagging behind, but for a non-descriptive figure, she impressively manages to drag her luggage with no problem.

At the very front, Sora jumps in surprise. “Guys, look! I found it! There’s an open shop here!”

True to his words, a small shop with no name has the door open for any lost traveller. The delicious scent beckons them to enter.

Just as Sora is about to enter with one big step, Riku holds him back. Sora whines behind him. “Hey, what’s gives!”

“Don’t you find it’s weird that there is a shop in a ghost village?” A contemplative look has made its appearance. “How are they still operating? And why?”

Sora stubbornly shoves him aside, though due to Riku’s buff body, he doesn’t budge much. “Well, if we manages to find a motel, then it’s possible there’s a shop somewhere! People have to eat too, you know.”

So, Sora steps into the shop without a glance back. Riku sighs at him. “That guy has no self-preservation skill.”

“Well,” a hand lands on his shoulder and squeezes in comfort. “You still love him, stupid or not.”

He swats that hand away. Kairi cheekily grins at him, far too amused for her own good.

“We better hurry up.” Namine’s soft voice interrupts them. She shows the time on her phone to them. “We are going to miss the boat at this rate.”

With no other choice, and considering that they are not going to find another miracle anytime in the time constraint, Riku grudgingly enters the shop.

Sitting at the bar is Sora with a steaming bowl of ramen. “What took you so long?”

And their chef for today is a familiar man. Riku’s eyes widen in surprise.

It is the reception man back from the motel. “You…”

The man has understanding in his eyes. “Ah, you must be talking about the motel owner, right? Well, I’m his brother. Nice to see new souls once in a while around here.”

The man returns to his task. “Well, since there’s not much choice I can make,” he said as he finishes tossing excess water off the ramen before carefully arranges it into a bowl. Broth is added along with the garnishes and voila! “Here. Enjoy you ramen, lads.”

The bowl is set in front of Riku. The ingredients look fresh and there is no disgusting insects boiled alive in the steaming broth. And it actually smells good, too!

“Did you know,” Sora says with mouth slurping the noodles down his throat. “he used to work in the Radiant Garden’s palace kitchen before?”

“Really?” Riku takes a quick look over the cook. “Then why are you here? In a place where there is no one other than you and your brother?”

Kairi smacks his head. “Don’t say that. It’s rude!”

“Hahaha. It’s okay, young lady.” The man reassures her with a wave. “It’s not the first time I’ve heard that question.”

“Well,” he continues. “This village is where I was raised. Me and my brother both. We have already planned to stay here when we’re retired. And just because there is no one around anymore, that doesn’t mean this place is really empty.”

“If you look around, you can see the good old days of children running down the streets, sun-dried laundry hanging under the sun, rumbling of beaten engines as fishermen are about to venture the ocean.”

“The memories are all around. If you look hard enough, and find the hidden pieces, you can find yourselves back in the past.”

**Author's Note:**

> We have been introduced to our main characters. In the next chapter, we will finally get to Destiny Island and from there, the tragedy will begin.
> 
> Yes, this is not 100% White Island plot. There will be changes here and there, but that's why this is an AU. Those old men over there? They are just mob characters that will not play any major roles in the future (or are they).
> 
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter and guess I will see you guys in the next update. Bye!


End file.
